


Willow

by luckystrikeserena



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrikeserena/pseuds/luckystrikeserena
Summary: Prompt challenge for February 2021. Featuring Hades/Persephone from Lore Olympus. Little steamy, fluffy vignettes from their relationship.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 193





	1. Secret

The card on the flowers had no name. Just a picture of a pomegranate and a few words:  _ Is it really a secret when you know the admirer? _ Persephone smiled to herself. She’d produced millions of flowers in her lifetime. Her blossoms covered hills and valleys all over the mortal realm. But she’d never received them as a gift. People probably assumed that she’d seen enough of them to not want them, but the gesture was appreciated, more than she’d expected. The bouquet was filled with carnations, peonies, roses, and sunflowers. It was quite a mix.  _ Lots of meanings here _ , she thought to herself. The roses made her heart skip a beat.  _ Does he know what he sent? Does he know what roses mean?  _ Romantic love. But it would be silly to assume that a man as busy as the King of the Underworld would pick out every single flower for a bouquet. 

Her phone buzzed.  _ Meeting reminder: Intern Check-In  _

She went over to her (very broken) laptop and smacked it awake. She logged in and clicked on the meeting link. The window popped open and she saw Hades’ face. He had his glasses on and he was peering down at some paperwork. They were the only ones in the meeting so far. Persephone quickly checked her hair in the camera, making sure it was presentable. She took a deep breath and umuted her microphone.

“Hello?”

Hades appeared startled, potentially not aware his camera was on or that he was even attending a meeting. He looked around wildly before looking at his computer and seeing Persephone staring at him. He quickly shuffled his papers and took his glasses off. “Hello, Persephone! Sorry, I was just looking over some reports. How are you?”

She beamed at her screen. “I’m lovely. How are you?”

“Oh, just fine. Did you happen to see anything different on your desk this morning?”

“Oh, that was  _ you _ .”

He smirked. “I know you have potentially hundreds of suitors lined up for you. Just remember that I’m the most thoughtful.”

She laughed. “Noted.”

“Now where is that presentation link? What do I click if I want to share my screen?”

“It’s the button at the bottom--I think it says ‘Share Screen’”. 

“Hmm. Ah, here it is.”

His screen popped up with several tabs open. Persephone couldn’t help but look. One caught her eye before the presentation started and more people started logging in.

_ Plant Symbolism _

She smiled to herself. 


	2. Allergies

Hades was milling around the drug store, grabbing cheesy puffs and chocolate truffles for the evening, when he spotted Persephone. She was standing in front of a giant wall of contraceptives. Her eyes were wide. 

“Are you okay?”

“I...am overwhelmed?”

He chuckled. “Most people usually don’t buy everything.”

“I know  _ that.  _ But. How do you even pick? And what does this mean?  _ Ribbed?  _ And it’s apparently ‘ribbed’ for  _ my pleasure _ ? And this one is made out of lamb skin! What?! I don’t understand!”

“Well, some people have latex allergies.”

“Latex allergies?! How would I even know?!”

“Have you ever had an allergic reaction to the gloves a doctor wears? Or latex paint?” 

“No, but what if I don’t know until...you know.”

Hades held Persephone’s shoulders and bent down to her level. “Little goddess. I promise you. We will figure it out.”

Persephone sighed. “Where do we start?”

He grabbed a box of condoms and put them in the basket. “We can start here. And when you’re ready, we can try something new.” 

She smiled. “Okay.” She peeked at the box in the basket. “What does ‘magnum’ mean?”

Hades smirked. “We’ll get to that later.”


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking this was gonna be pure smut, but I'm just writing whatever comes to me at the time. This turned out to be just a lil' fluff.

Persephone stepped out of the hot shower. The bathroom was full of steam, fogging up the mirror. She stood for a moment, letting the moisture seep into her skin. She took a big sigh, feeling relaxed. Hades had made very comfortable accommodations for her. She sometimes felt like she was intruding, but if she was, he never let it show. He bought her takeout, watched old movies with her at night, set up this tiny little towel warmer in the bathroom for her.  _ Speaking of… _

She bundled herself in a giant white towel, perfectly warm, and stepped into the bedroom. She glanced out the window overlooking the Underworld. She could hear thunder in the distance and see flutters of lighting under the clouds. Storms always made her think of growing flowers and renewed foliage. A time for things to bloom. 

It was late in the evening. Persephone glanced at the clock.  _ Almost midnight. _ Evenings were a good time to read and since Hades was working late, she had spent most of it looking over the rare books around his home. She put her towel in the hamper and put on a tank top and shorts. She decided to soak in more of the view, putting a chair by the window and turning off the lights in the bedroom.  _ There’s something so lovely about watching a storm roll in. _

Persephone had been sitting there for a while when she heard a knock at her door. 

“Yes?”

“It’s me.”

“Come in.”

She didn’t even turn around to see Hades. She was hyperfocused on the clouds overhead.

“Why are you in here in the dark?”

“Haven’t you ever waited for a storm to come?”

He leaned his forearms on the back of her chair. “Long ago. I can’t say that I’ve done it anytime recently.”

She got up out of her chair and patted the seat. “Here.”

He took off his suit jacket and sat it on the bed before sitting down in the chair. Persephone got up to get her own chair. “Wait. Come here.”

“What if I crush you?” 

He chuckled. “Very funny.”

She sat on his lap, curling up on his right side. She put her head on his chest and he silently kissed the top of her head. He put his arms around her and squeezed gently. They sat like that for a long time, watching the lighting and hearing more thunder. Eventually, rain started to run down the window. It created a white noise effect that was lulling them both to sleep.

“I think I could fall asleep like this.” She sighed softly.

“What if we did?”

She looked up at him. Silently, she got up, went over to the bed, and slipped under the covers. He followed, slipping off his clothes until only his briefs remained. He slid into bed next to her, holding her from behind. They both gazed out the window until they fell asleep. 


	4. Dance

Hades was very particular about his kitchen. 

In fact, he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone being anywhere near the appliances while he was cooking. It drove him absolutely mad. 

Until Persephone.

She wasn’t a very experienced cook, but she wanted to help. And he tried to tell her no, but she got those big, sad doe eyes and he felt so terrible that he had to allow her in. 

“You can be in here, but you have to remain at your cooking station. This is a nonsense-free zone.”

“Yes, sir!” She tried to stand up straight and puff her chest out very sternly.

He guided her over to a countertop with a cutting board and a variety of veggies. He grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the butcher block on the counter and handed it to her. “These veggies need to be diced. Should I demonstrate?”

“Oh, always.” She smiled up at him.

He smirked and grabbed a knife of his own. He started by peeling an onion, setting it down, and doing a rough chop. Persephone admired his hands. She loved watching him do menial tasks, watching how careful he was, trying to do things correctly. 

“See? I’m sure you can do the same.” She nodded and he went back over to the stove, working on seasoning something that smelled delicious already. She hummed to herself as she chopped, being careful to replicate his cutting technique. It took longer, but it made more uniform little cubes.

Hades walked out of the room for a minute. Suddenly, she heard music playing through the kitchen. She’d definitely heard this on the radio--she started singing along, even though she didn’t know all the words. Hades came back in and smiled. “Don’t forget--no nonsense.”

Persephone grinned at him and kept singing and chopping. She started doing little dances here and there. She was hoping to get a rise out of him. 

Eventually, a slower song started playing. She hummed along. In her peripheral, she saw a blue hand extended out to her.

She peered at his hand. “What’s this?”

“Come on. Dance with me.”

She looked up at him. “What about the nonsense?”

“Eh, damn the nonsense. I’m waiting for the food to cook, anyway.” 

Persephone set her knife down and took Hades’ hand. He put his arm behind her waist and she put her free hand on his shoulder. They swayed back and forth to the beat, inching closer together. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. “This is nice.”

“Being with you is always nice. It’s the nicest I’ve ever felt.”

“But how? You’ve been around so long. Haven’t you felt nice before?”

“Persephone, I can’t even begin to tell you how good you make me feel. I would try to write it down, but it would be longer than any book ever written.”

She looked up at him. He moved in slowly and softly kissed her lips. She took his face in her hands and kissed deeper. His hands roamed down her back, eventually reaching her lovely heart-shaped ass. He grabbed her hard, just enough to light a fire in her belly.

“Hades…”

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her all the way down her neck, up to her earlobe, all along her jawline. Her sighs and moans were too much. 

_ We can always order takeout…  _ he thought as he carried her to his bed. 


	5. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sexy one.
> 
> Also, someone please tell me that a crossover-fic titled "Kore in the House" with Lore Olympus and Cory in the House is a dumb idea. I think I'm a genius.

“Oh...Aidoneus...please…”

“Tell me what you want…”

“...you...inside me…”

Persephone was laying on the bed, hair fanned out on the pillow. Hades was next to her, leaning on one arm. His fingers were pumping in and out of her, faster and harder with every moan. 

“Hang on…”

He pulled his fingers out and sat up to move between her legs. He pulled her legs up from behind her knees and then pushed down on the backs of her thighs, making her feet almost reach up by her head. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, Kore…”

“...please, I need you…”

He rubbed the head of his hard cock up and down her slit, readying himself with her wetness. She was moaning. “I’m begging you…”

“Well, if you’re that desperate.” He pushed himself inside of her and she gasped. He let out a groan and started moving slowly in and out, sure to massage the backs of her thighs as he did. 

“Fuck, Aidoneus, you’re stretching me…”

He didn’t have the ability to think clearly, much less respond with more than a moan. He loved hearing her talk about how big he was. He felt himself getting closer with every gasp and murmur she made.

“Baby...I’m getting close...you have to choose…”

He suddenly pulled out, which made Persephone’s face contort into frustration. “No...don’t stop...I can’t think…”

He grabbed his cock and rubbed it from base to tip very slowly. “You have to choose, Persephone…”

She looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You have to choose...do you want me to come inside of you or on you?”

Persephone fell back on the pillows, rubbing her clit and closing her eyes. “If you don’t come in me, I might cry.”

He didn’t think twice. He slid back inside of her. “Fuck...fuck me, Aidoneus.”

“Keep touching yourself, Kore. You make me so hard…”

“Oh, shit...baby...I’m....I…you’re gonna make me come…”

“That’s it, Kore…let it out…”

She cried out as she came, arching her back into the mattress. He followed suit, slamming into her harder and throwing his head back. “Fuck…”

They were both breathing hard as they came down from their high. Hades leaned down and put his forehead against Persephone’s. “Hades...I love you...but let’s decide where you’re coming  _ beforehand... _ I can’t think when you look like that…”

“Ah, but sweetness, that’s half the fun.”


	6. Power Outage

“Do you want popcorn?”

“Hmmm...yes. With a little bit of parmesan cheese on it!”

“You got it.” 

Hades milled about the kitchen, gathering the necessary items to bring over to the couch for their movie night. Persephone was busy in the living room, fluffing pillows and getting out the best blankets. It had been a long week and they were both looking forward to an evening of cuddling and zoning out in front of the TV. They had recently been enjoying a very terrible reality show involving several twenty-something nymphs spending their summer on the shore. It was hilarious and bad and oddly addicting.

Hades came into the living room with several bags of chips and a gigantic bowl of popcorn. He was also holding two cans of very generic beer. Persephone eyed the beer cans.

“What? If we’re gonna watch trashy TV, I’m going to enjoy a trashy beer.”

She chuckled. “I’m not judging! I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink anything that isn’t hard liquor or wine.” 

Hades got the TV up and running and Persephone got settled on the couch next to him. She spread a giant fleece blanket over the two of them and got cozy. 

The intro to the show started and Hades popped open one of the beers. Right as the episode began, the TV shut off and the lights faded. They were shrouded in complete darkness.

“What the hell?” Hades turned around and looked out the kitchen sliding glass doors. Lights were powering down across the city. Persephone sighed. “Stupid power outage. I wanted to know what was gonna happen on the shore.”

“I know, honey. I’m sure they’ll get the grid up and running soon. They better, anyway…”

“It really gets dark down here with no lights.” Persephone scooted closer to him. He sat his beer down.

“Well, it is the Underworld after all. No light is kinda my thing.”

They both sat there in silence. Their senses were heightened with one being taken away. She could hear Hades breathing and Cerberus’ tiny snores down by the couch. 

He suddenly felt a small hand crawl up the side of his thigh. It caressed his leg up and down, finally sliding down between his legs. Persephone heard his breath hitch in his throat. 

“I wonder what that could be.” 

She chuckled and started rubbing his cock through his sweatpants. 

“I wonder what  _ this  _ could be.”

“I think you know, little goddess.”

“Take your pants off.”

He obeyed and slid his sweatpants and boxer-briefs down to his ankles.

Suddenly, the hand pulled away. He felt movement under the blanket, but couldn’t feel where Persephone was. Then, he felt her small hands push his knees apart. His legs were spread and his hard cock was poking the blanket up.

He felt a warm, wet tongue slowly make a line from his balls to the tip of his dick. He hissed through his teeth. “Baby...what are you doing to me?”

“Making you come.”

He moaned and laid his head on the back of the couch. "Let's hope the power stays off."


	7. Cereal

“What is this doing in here?!”

Persephone grabbed the Barley Mother box from the pantry and shook it in front of Hades’ face. 

“I think it’s kind of cute that your face is on a cereal box.”

“This is a TERRIBLE PICTURE.”

“That’s what  _ you _ think.”

Persephone groaned. She took the box and started punching it down into the trash can. 

Hades laughed. “I don’t know that that’s gonna do much good.”

“Why not?! You won’t have to look at this stupid picture ever again.”

Hades sauntered over to the huge window in the kitchen. He pulled the curtains back and motioned outside. 

Persephone looked out the window. In the distance, she saw a giant Barley Mother billboard looming over a busy intersection. 

“GAH! Why?!”

“Like I said, it’s a cute picture.”


End file.
